Love is In the Air
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on Elm St. Freddy and Maggie have secret admirers who wish for them to meet on this special occasion. Will love blossom or will it turn out to be a nightmare date?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NoES or any of the characters from that series. Also, I do not own any of the other film characters that appear or are mentioned here…

**Rating: **R – for language and some minor sexual references.

**Summary:** Set after - Family Counselling. It's Valentine's Day on Elm Street. Both Fred Krueger and Maggie Burroughs have received invitations from mystery admirers to go to a top class restaurant in Town. Will they find their dates to be their _dream_ dates? Re-edited from last year

Love is In the Air

**Chapter One**

It was the day of _love_, Valentine's Day. Just a day or so after Maggie Burroughs had concluded her disastrous therapy sessions with the slightly deranged Ms Higginbottom and her _equally_ deranged Father, Freddy Krueger. She had planned to leave for Central City the next morning after that last therapy session, but had changed her mind as she had received a large bouquet of red and white roses with a small card filled with the most charming poems she had ever read. Joy and curiosity had overcome her as she had a mystery admirer who had wished for her presence at the Starlight Restaurant on this romantic occasion. How could she refuse? Who knew what her mystery date would be like? Her aspirations were that he would be filthy rich, drop dead gorgeous and _great_ in bed.

It was something she needed, especially after the last week or so. She needed to unwind and relax, just enjoy herself for once. God only knew that she never took the time to indulge in pleasurable activities by herself or even with the company of someone else. So, tonight would be an experience.

Maggie strolled out of her motel room, decked out in an elegant black halter neck dressed with silver sparkling diamonds decoratively scattered about the sides. She fumbled with her straight shoulder hair and her small diamonds studs, her nerves getting the better of her. After adjusting her small black bag on her shoulder, she strode across the car park towards her booked taxi. As she took the car handle in her hand and turned it, she froze glaring in horror at her index finger. Damn this, she broke a nail. What a start to her romantic evening. Somewhere deep within her mind, she had this intuition that she wasn't going to be as lucky in love as she hoped.

**x x x x x x**

Freddy paced the living room in the shabby Elm Street house, elated that he had somehow received a date for Valentine's Day. At first he thought that it was a wind up, as _who_ would want a date with a homicidal maniac like himself who stalks you while you dream?

But when the picture of his 'date' arrived he couldn't help but laugh in triumph. It actually was going to happen tonight. He was going to get lucky and screw some chick after having no real sexual fun for what seemed like forever. Then afterwards after he had his fun he would gut the whore. But then a thought had crossed his mind. What if it was an _obsessed_ teen? Who idolised un-dead dream killers? Damn, he just wanted a bit of nookie without a raging hormonal teenager asking him a tonne of questions and then falling in love with him. Love? He had enough of that emotion to last him an eternity.

He clicked his blades as he turned back to the mantelpiece, smiling to himself as his blue eyes scanned the picture of the busty blond. Two dark brown eyes peered over the rim of black shades as she struck a sexy pose for the camera. Her lips pouted together as though he was blowing whoever was taking the picture a luscious kiss.

Her attire was of a very short red dress. Her breasts were literally ready to burst out of her garment, while you could nearly view the rim of her butt cheeks, as the dress was too short.

Freddy charged over to the fireplace and clutched the picture with his bladed glove, licking his lips in perversion. Would he have enough time to go back to the bathroom again? No, he had to make a move. Sure, it wouldn't be that long before he could release all his pent up sexual tension upon that sex bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Maggie arrived at the Starlight Restaurant about fifteen minutes early for her date. But she didn't mind, as she needed to get a few stiff drinks into her to _ease_ her anxiety. As she walked into the reception area, she couldn't help but smile at all the charming couples sophisticatedly dressed in the finest of gowns and tuxedos for this occasion. Deep down she envied them all; they were all so lucky to have each other, to be in love. Could she perhaps fall heads over in love with her admirer? It might be love at first sight.

She waited for the attention of a dark haired handsome employee to greet her. He glanced over, smiling as he opened a small reservation book. "Yes, madam?"

Beaming, she replied. "Good evening, my name is Maggie Burroughs. I was told to meet someone here at 7:30pm. He never left a name"

His slim finger flicked through the small book, as he searched for her surname. "Burroughs…ah, yes. There is a table for you. However, your date hasn't arrived yet. Would you like to wait in the bar or would you prefer being shown to your table?"

"I'd like to be shown to my table, please" she muttered and gave him a warm smile. He nodded and led her through the huge double doors of the reception area into the main dining room. Maggie's heart literally skipped a beat as she studied her sumptuous surroundings. It was like she was in heaven.

Everything was _perfect. _

Each table was covered with an ivory dining cloth and the most expensive cutlery was arranged in a classy manner. Also, there was a single red rose in a vase in the centre of each table, along with two lit candles. A large crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling while in the far corner of the room were a group of well-dressed musicians. Soothing music resonates from the variety of instruments that they are expertly playing. Every one of the couples in the room was so contented as they stared into their respective partners eyes. Maggie smirked. She certainly was going to enjoy this.

The employee slowed down a small table several feet from the musicians, turning around to face Maggie who thanked him as she courteously pulled out the chair for her. Like what a true gentleman should do.

"Now, would you like something while you wait? Perhaps a glass of champagne?" he asked, flashing her a friendly grin. She instantly nodded, "Yes. Please"

Before leaving the handsome employee leaned down to whisper into Maggie's ear, "You know if your date doesn't go according to plan, you would be more than welcomed to have a late night drink with me after I finish work. Here…this is my cell phone number"

She reddened ever so slightly as he scribbled down his name and phone number on a small piece of paper, "My name is Liam"

"That is a very generous offer. I'll see how my date goes and if it isn't my dream date…then I'll phone you" she smiled. He nodded extremely satisfied as he left her table to obtain her champagne.

Still smiling Maggie twisted her head towards the group of musicians as they began to delve into the classic song. 'Love is in The Air' by John Paul Young. Softly she commenced to sing the beginning of the first few lines of the song, tapping her fingers upon the tabletop.

_Love is in the air  
Every where I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound _

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes _

Outside the restaurant Freddy had just arrived, not knowing who was already in the place and he certainly was going to get a surprise when he found out. Conceitedly he strode into the reception area, glaring with perversion at all the beautiful women dressed in extravagant gowns, "Like what you see?"

The ladies gasped and were quickly led into the dining area by their partners, who were also appalled and frightened by the sight of a hideously burnt man sauntering about the entrance to the restaurant.

"Yes sir?" called Liam from behind.

Snarling, Freddy spun around to face him and dug his hand into his pocket to reveal the picture of his supposed date. "I've got a date with this great looking babe"

The man gulped, "Um, what is your name, sir?"

"Freddy Krueger. But to you…it's Mr Krueger. Right?"

"Of course Mr Krueger" Liam stuttered, "Please follow me and I'll show you to your seat"

With a small grunt Freddy pursued the man into the dining area. Several couples halted eating their meals and gawked in dread at the sight of Freddy as he stalked past them, "What are you all looking at? Go back to eating your fucking starters!"

Startled they turned back to their food, murmuring to each other as to who the man was. Freddy moved towards a small dining table in the corner of the room and sat down, "Hey, get me a bottle of champagne!" he demanded.

Liam gave a curt nod and left his presence but not before glancing over to Maggie's table that was literally a few feet from Freddy's, however the woman was busy reading the menu to notice the new guest in the opposite table.

After a few minutes she lifted her gaze, sensing someone's presence near to her as she twisted her head to the right. Freddy did the same and turned his gaze to his right. Blankly the two stared at each other, not believing what they are seeing. Surely their minds must be playing tricks on them.

Blinking, Maggie twisted back around and took a long gulp of her cool champagne. It couldn't be, it was impossible. There was no way he could be here. Not on this day, Valentine's Day. What crazy bitch would go out with him? Did she have a death wish?

Suddenly a slim figure slid into the seat in front of her. Grimly she looked up and gasped out loud as her father glared back at her, finally sneering. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

She gritted her teeth, hissing. "Never mind what I'm doing here. What are you doing here, Dad? Shouldn't you be in the dream world slicing and dicing any kid who falls asleep?"

"I'm not answering your question until YOU answer mine" he spat.

Maggie smugly straightened up in her seat as she replied, "I've got an admirer. He made this date for me…oh, don't tell me it was you"

He laughed in disbelief, "No, I did not. Anyway, I've got my own date…and what a babe she is" He whipped out the picture of his date and handed it over to her. Quietly she scanned the picture, before uttering. "She must have had a lot of plastic surgery"

She gasped as the furious Freddy plucked the picture out her hand as he reprimanded and flicked his blades warningly in front her face, flicking his steel blades at her hair, "Don't you dare talk about my date like that!"

"Hey" she snapped, "Watch the hair!"

"Are you wearing a wig this time?" he naughtily asked.

Incensed she shook her head, "No! Please go back to your seat"

As he rose from the seat, Liam scurried in with a bottle of champagne under his arm, "Excuse me, but your dates are here" Freddy smirked and hurried back to his table where he immediately got stuck into drinking the champagne.

Maggie fiddled with her hair and quickly whipped out her lip-gloss to apply some more. Once this deed was done she slipped it back into her handbag. Nervously, she turned around to the entrance where her date and Freddy's would enter.

**x x x x**

Authors Note: This will be my last update until June or so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The tension was mounting with each passing second as both father and daughter stared intently in front of them, waiting their mystery dates. Maggie took a long gulp of her alcoholic beverage. As a waiter walked by her table she instantly grabbed the bottle of champagne that was perched on the tray. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but I need this"

The waiter shrugged his shoulders and continued on his travels. She sighed and poured out more alcohol into her glass, taking another long gulp. Her eyes flickered in front of her as a buzzing sound began to resonate in the distance. Cocking her head to the side, she listened carefully. What the hell was that sound? Soon, Maggie found out, as a small red child's battery operated car appeared, chugging along at a slow steady pace with the neatly dressed Chucky at the wheel with a bunch of lush red roses at his side. He flashed her a grin and continued onwards towards her table.

"Out of the way" he yelled, honking his small squeaky horn as a tall lanky waiter stood in his way. The waiter glanced down and scrambled out of the way, stunned at the presence of a toy doll driving a toy car. It was uncanny.

Maggie shuddered, breathing huskily. "Oh…my…god"

The dark raspy laughter of Freddy bounced around the room as he stared at the expression of downright shock as the little red car pulled up beside her table. Chucky slowly held out a single rose for her and grinned as she hesitantly took the flower from him. "Didn't I say that I wanted us to hook up?" he whispered.

Still overcome with shock, Maggie nodded and watched as the small red door of the toy car popped open. With short painful gasps, Chucky limped out of the vehicle seeing as he hadn't fully recovered from his cruel encounter of having a two-foot poker rammed up his plastic butt.

He grunted as he hauled himself onto the chair opposite Maggie and cursed, "Shit. I can't see you" She yelped as he scrambled onto the table.

Freddy cackled mockingly, "Aw, don't you two make a cute couple? Well, Katherine he certainly is the man of your _dreams_"

Snarling, she turned to him mouthing silently.

_Fuck up._

Again Maggie took another long slurp of her champagne and began to pour more of the drink into her glass. She so needed to get drunk, she couldn't bear going through the rest of the night sober. What was needed was to drown out any memory of this evening. It was essential that she succeeded in doing this.

"Hey, leave me some!" roared Chucky and plucked the bottle from her hand. Blankly she stared at him and then in an unwomanly manner burped loudly, much to Chucky's disgust as he shook his head in repulsion.

"Hey" he called to a passing waiter, "Get me and my babe another bottle of bubbly! And make it quick!" Smugly he turned towards Freddy and sneered, "So…crispy, has your date stood you up?"

Hissing, Freddy took out his photograph of the date and quickly waved it in front of Chucky's view, "This is my date…and she will be here"

Chortling quietly Freddy whirled back to Maggie, a slick smug smile carved over his face as he slid out an exact replica of the photo that Freddy had, "I don't think so" he whispered.

"What?" gasped Maggie as she studied the picture of the busty blond.

The doll smiled, leaning towards her to reply, "That isn't your daddy's date"

She blinked, "Oh, that was Tiffany before she died" He nodded and followed Freddy's gaze as loud frantic screaming echoed at the entrance to the restaurant. Here she comes.

Freddy smirked with excitement as he stared straight ahead. Also, within his pants was a deep arousal of exhilaration that soon would dissipate once he laid eyes upon his true date.

Maggie sniggered as Freddy's date came into view. This was fantastic. It was none other than the deranged Ms Higginbottom who was led towards the table by Liam who was getting an earful of the woman's dysfunctional family problems. "You know my son had his sex change yesterday"

The smirk that was planted on Freddy's face had now melted away as he gawked at the woman in disgust. Her hair was a mess, while she was dressed in ruffled trousers and cream blouse. Did he really have to spend the next hour with her?

Hearty laughter made him swirl around to Maggie, who mocked. "Aw, what's wrong Daddy? Is your date not a sex bomb as you thought she would be?" He ignored this remark and leaned back into his chair, wishing that tonight was over.

Sometime later, the two unorthodox couples were beginning to devour their main course. Maggie sighed and glanced up from her cooked lobster. "Um, why did you make this date?"

"I like you" he muttered, "Do you want to go on another date?"

"It's bad enough being related to a mass serial killer than having to date one. So…no. Anyway, you're a doll" she stated firmly.

Chucky rolled his eyes, "But…if I was a man, when I was alive. Would you go out with me?"

"But what about Tiffany?"

He snorted, "Oh, that bitch is history! Now, let's eat!"

Maggie sighed, intently watching as Chucky used a blunt knife to attempt to cut this lobster. "You don't use a knife. You use your hands," she muttered. He looked up to her as she took her own meal in her smooth hands, "Like this"

She quickly snapped her meal in half, sending chunks of the meal flying into Chucky's hair. After a few seconds, Maggie began to chuckle, finding this highly amusing in her near half intoxicated state. The doll glared at her as he plucked the food from his hair, "That isn't funny"

"Yeah, it is" cackled Freddy as he disregard what his 'date' was rambling on about. Ms Higginbottom fiddled with her knife and fork, hissing through her gritted teeth, "You know what? He even gave me ticket to see him in drag in this new gay nightclub. It's disgraceful"

Freddy sighed out loud as he nudged the insides of his lobster with the tips of his bloodied blades. It was such a pity that this was her insides, then she would be dead and he wouldn't have to listen to her ranting and raving about her pathetic family.

"You know Mr Krueger, you're lucky you don't have a son" she exclaimed, breaking through his twisted thoughts.

He narrowed his eyes, muttering rather loudly. "Well, you're lucky you don't have a daughter"

Maggie grunted and glared at him from her seat. God, what a disaster this Valentine's Night was. Well, at least she can drown her sorrows with some alcohol. Her hand grabbed her glass and knocked back the remaining contents. Chucky took a few steps over to her and began to pour more of the champagne into the crystal glass, however his hair was dangerously close to the lit candle to his right.

Suddenly side of his hair caught fire, to his dread as he screamed shrilly, "Shit! Aahh!"

"Well, Chucky you really are a _flaming_ red head!" snarled Freddy.

Maggie gulped and instinctively grasped the bottle from the table and dispensed the contents over Chucky's burning hair. He gasped, touching his smoky hair with his fingers. "Uh…t-thanks" he stuttered. Shakily he stepped backwards and accidentally knocked over an empty champagne bottle, "Sorry…I'll get it" Quickly he jumped off the table and grasped the bottle in his left hand. Sneakily he scurried underneath the table, smiling perversely as he sat in front of her legs. Hell, she wouldn't know seeing as she was half drunk already. He had lost count of how many glasses of champagne she had devoured.

Maggie sighed, waiting for Chcuky to remerge from wherever he had disappeared to. But then her mouth slowly parted in shock as she felt the rim of her dress being lifted up. A maniacal cackle came from beneath the table, "You're wearing a thong!"

She shrieked and kicked out at the doll as he scrambled from beneath the table, grinning madly. "You fucking pervert!" she screamed, lunging for him eyes gleaming with fury. Maybe she should put him somewhere where he couldn't cause any mischief.

A few minutes later Chucky was fastened in none other than a baby high chair, screaming and cursing thunderously, "Get me out of this! I'm not a baby"

"Well, you're certainly acting like one aren't you…little baby?" teased Maggie. She smirked at him and took a sip from her glass. Freddy cackled boisterously as he gazed at the sight of the killer doll strapped in the chair, "Brilliant idea, Kat"

Filled with conceit she nodded. Her father pensively stared at the enraged Chucky, "Does the little baby want his dummy?"

Chucky growled and snapped his head in Freddy's direction ready to retort in anger, but stopped as someone out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It couldn't be, that certain someone could never be here. But in fact she was here right before his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Standing several feet from the table was a small blond haired doll, decked out in a black leather dress and stilettos.

Tiffany.

She glared at Chucky and puffed away on a cigarette, before finally sneering. "Hey…Chucky. So, they finally put you where you belong. You big baby"

Shocked, Chucky stuttered in response, "Tiffany? What are you doing here babe?"

"I'm getting a manicure. What do you think? I'm on a date, jackass!" she retorted, charging over to the table. Maggie gulped and leaned back into her chair, wanting to stay out of any hostile insults that were more likely to be dished out between the two dolls.

As she halted at the table Tiffany calmly stubs out the cigarette on the carpet and then turned her attention towards the drunk Maggie, "So…you're the new girl he's trying to screw!"

"What?" Maggie snapped, "I am not! I don't even like the little pervert, anyway he's too small"

Chucky blinked, annoyed as he cracked his head in her direction. "Hey, it's not the size of the boat. It's the motion of the ocean"

Tiffany grunted as she climbed upon the table and clutched an empty bottle of champagne, snarling viciously as she rammed top of the bottle into his mouth, "Just shut it, bastard!"

A deep chortle came from Freddy's lips as he stalked over to his daughter's table, intrigued by this new arrival. "So, you're the infamous Tiffany?"

"Yeah" she replied, glancing at the two family members, "And you two are?"

"I'm Freddy Krueger and this is Katherine, my daughter," stated Freddy, nodding at Maggie. Tiffany nodded and helped herself to some of the champagne. Freddy curiously watched as the inebriated Maggie attempted to arise from her seat, swaying dangerously from side to side. "J-just away to…the toilet"

Deep within her stomach, a low rumbling began to sound as she lurched forward opening her mouth to vomit the contents of her stomach over a screaming Chucky. His once clean tuxedo was now smeared in deep red lumps of lobster and gooey remains of the side salad. Moaning Maggie staggered backwards, clutching her stomach, "Ugh"

"That's it you've had enough drinking" snapped Freddy. She groaned and turned away, "I'm away to clean myself up"

Later Maggie still hadn't arrived back from the toilet, to Freddy's suspicion. Where was she? Had she been sick again? It wouldn't surprise him seeing as how much she was knocking back over the last few hours. He stood from his seat, leaving the bickering dolls as they threw vicious insults towards each other. Quietly he made his way through the restaurant towards the restrooms where he had expected to see his daughter stumbling out of. But to his utter horror Maggie was against the wall, lip locked with Liam as they got into a very passionate snog. His hand had lifted up her dress and was firmly rubbing her inner thigh to her delight as she moaned softly.

"Stop molesting her!" roared Freddy, rushing towards the startled man who had no time to react as he was hauled off the breathless Maggie. She gasped as Freddy raised his claw, ready to lash out at the shocked Liam. "Stop! Leave him alone!" she squealed and stepped in between the two.

"Katherine…he was taking advantage of you in your drunken state. He had his hand up your fucking dress," remarked Freddy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just let me have some fun! It's been ages since I've had a good kiss _or _had sex"

Freddy's jaw dropped, as so did Maggie's as she stopped herself from speaking any further. Why the hell did she say that? Now, she'll never hear the end of it from him. She muttered, "I'll talk to you later Liam" and walked away back to her table.

Freddy followed her, scolding her for her little encounter with Liam, "I don't want you turning out to be like a slut"

"How dare you! I'm not a slut!" she snapped.

"Would someone please get this nut bag away from me?" called Tiffany from the table. They turned to face her as she glared at them, completely ignoring Ms Higginbottom who was gibbering on about her family to the blond haired doll.

Freddy grunted and marched over, grasping the woman's arm and swiftly led her back to the table. He then looked back to Chucky and smiled, "I think you should tell your story to Chucky. He hasn't heard it"

The doll swallowed and shook his head as Freddy wheeled the baby chair over to his table. "Have fun!"

Back at Maggie's table, Freddy stared on with hilarity as Chucky banged his fists upon the baby chair, "I can't listen to her, she's going to drive me crazy!"

"So, Tiffany who is your date?" asked Maggie, curious.

"That would be telling. He should be here soon" she huskily replied. Slowly, she looked towards the rest of the restaurant as heavy footsteps sounded. Interested Maggie and Freddy also gazed at the restaurant, wanting to see who is Tiffany's company for this evening.

Soon, their curiosity was filled as the looming stature of the legendary killer of Crystal Lake stepped into view, with his bloodied machete tightly grasped in his right hand. You never know when he might need it.

Anger soared through Freddy's body as he jerked up from his seat, revenge flooding his thoughts as he eyed Jason with venom. Maggie slowly stood, vengeance also clouding her mind, as it was Jason who booked them disastrous therapy sessions for herself and her father.

Jason cocked his head to the side, blinking as he studied Freddy and began to walk towards him. Freddy growled and stepped forward, claw raised high. However a busy waiter strolled in pushing a cart full of delicious cream buns, ice cream and other various desserts. Maggie smirked, licking her lips as she scurried over. She certainly was getting hungry again. Lifting up a bowl of chocolate ice cream, she began to consume it but stopped as she glanced up to Jason. Freddy glimpsed at his daughter thinking the same idea as he sidestepped towards a long table filled with sandwiches, chicken drum sticks and other small various snacks.

"Food fight!" screamed Tiffany. She cackled madly as she heaved the remains of the lobster towards Chucky whose chair tipped backwards.

Freddy and Maggie huffed and puffed as they hurled plate after plate of food and deserts at Jason who instinctively swiped at them with his machete, inching closer to them.

Cursing and shouting resonated behind them as Chucky and Tiffany were entangled in a wrestling match upon the floor, eagerly being watched by Ms Higginbottom. Tiffany kneed her ex in the mid section and scrambled towards the dessert cart where she picked up a plate of chocolate moose, "Have some dessert, dickhead!"

Chucky yelped as the moose splattered onto his face, "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He darted towards her but she turned on her heel, charging towards the area where the musicians where. Wisely they had vacated the premises along with most of the happy valentine couples. But a few of the couples where scouring beneath their tables, hoping to evade any flying food that was being flung about the place.

The therapist stood from her seat and dashed away from the madness that was surrounding her and into the night. But unfortunately for her as she left the building she was greeted by several staff of Westin Hills, seeing as she had busted out of the psychiatric hospital a day before with the aid of Chucky.

On the abandoned piano, Chucky and Tiffany where involved in a sadistic fight with various musical instruments such as the flute, drum sticks and violin. She sneered at Chucky, and swung the violin at his head. He was sent flying as so too did his eyeballs as they popped out of their sockets and landed into a bowl of tomato soup in the table next to them. "I can't see! Where's my fucking eyeballs?" he roared.

Laughing, Tiffany kicked him into the inside of the piano and slammed the flap of the piano shut, locking him in. Maggie moaned, extremely exhausted as she staggered over to the piano with Jason and Freddy in tow after finishing their food fight. Their attire was splattered in food stains. "Where's Chucky?" Maggie enquired.

"In here" Tiffany whispered, whacking the piano with her fist. "Who wants to play the piano?"

Freddy grinned and strode over and pressed a single key with his blade, chuckling darkly as the screams of Chucky were faintly heard from within the piano as the long wood connected to the piano key bashed his anatomy.

A fairly chubby man entered the room most likely the manager of the restaurant, followed by Liam, "Who is going to pay for this mess?" he demanded.

"Um…" Maggie muttered, "We don't have enough money to pay for the damages"

The manager shook his head, disgusted, "Well, we'll have to think of some other form of payment"

An hour had passed and the group where now in the kitchen area of the restaurant, busily washing a huge pile of dirty dishes, cutlery and glasses. Jason, Freddy and Chucky silently dry them while Maggie and Chucky are vehemently washing them.

Freddy heaved a deep sigh and glanced about the kitchen, chuckling darkly as Michael Myers loomed in the corner with a chef's hat upon his ruffled hair, "Michael Myers!"

The infamous killer turned around to them holding his butcher's knife in his hand. Chucky whirled around to him and accidentally knocked over several dried plates to the anger of Freddy who reacted by smashing a plate over his head, "You dick!"

Maggie glanced over her shoulder as Michael walked over to them, "Great…another serial killer"

"What are you doing here?" questioned Freddy.

Michael stopped before him and pointed his knife at the small badge attached to his white apron. It read:

**Michael Myers – Head Chef**

"No wonder you got sick Kat, Michael made the dinner" cackled Freddy, smirking. She shrugged her shoulders and venture away from them, "I'm away to get cleaned and meet Liam"

"No, you don't!" declared Freddy.

"Yes I am" she replied, turning towards Tiffany, "I'll probably see you later at that club"

She nodded, "OK. Jason. I'm not bringing you…you're not what I want in a man"

Freddy laughed, amused by this piece of news. "Well, I'm heading to a strip club. Coming boys?"

Chucky smiled, jumping up and down like an excited child, "Fucking yeah!"

"Hey" growled Freddy, "I never said you where going" Chucky began to reply but was grabbed by Freddy and savagely rammed the doll into a broken dishwasher. "Time to get you all cleaned up"

Chucky screamed as Freddy banged the door shut, leaving him trapped inside. "Right, let's go!" Swiftly the group vacated the kitchen and headed out into the night, hoping that the rest of the Valentine's Night would be more _pleasurable_ than the last few hours.


End file.
